


Jail

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hobben, M/M, Willard Hobbes/Benjamin Linus - Freeform, reese/finch, rinch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbes wanted to capture Finch to help him rebuild the Tomb, but he accidentally caught Benjamin for they're long sperated twin-brothers. Benjamin was confused why the Island sent him out and tried to go back, but his first task was to survive from the cruel warden Hobbes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One month after leaving that horrible tomb prison with the help of Ray,Rotmayer was having a good dinner with his lovely daughter who spied in CIA in a nice suit—even the noble thief had to fawn on his only child.

He block booked the whole restaurant to celebrate his pretty daughter’s birthday.

“Jess，I’ve been wondering this question for one month.”Still not used to the formal dress, Rottmayer rolled his sleeves a little，“How did you know I’ve been captured in that damn ship? It happened all in a sudden, I rarely have time to tell you.”

“You won’t believe that.”Jessica smiled, picking up the glass, and then the circumspective  waiter came upwards to fill her glass with grand wine,“One of my colleague, ex-colleague, told me.”

“I thought only dead man would be your ex-colleague!”How could anybody get rid of those government authorities alive?

“Yes, he’s dead…At least everybody thinks so… So did I until he appeared and showed me Mr.Breslin’s file.”

“Then how did he…”

“Dad, don’t ask.”Jessica raised her glass，“He just knew and he helped. Sometimes it is safer to know less.”

“Okay, you’re the boss today.”Rottmayer shrugged, raised his own one and drank the wine bottom up to show his care of his little girl. He waved to the waiter, asking for a refill.

But this time, the waiter kept still away from them, 5 metres away, maybe.

“You obviously learn nothing after that, Mr. Rottmayer.”The waiter raised his head, revealing his face which had been covered by the brim, with the eyes full of anger and hostile,“Including how I captured you.”

“Hobbes？！”Rottmayer opened his eyes wild and shocked, but there was no time for him to speak for Jessica suddenly fainted away.

 “You son of a bitch!”Roaring angrily, Rottmayer dashed toward Hobbes. But he could only make himself move about 5 steps, then he lost his strength thoroughly, falling down on the ground and it made a big sound.

Hobbes looked at his watch，leisurely said，“Extra-strong anesthetic, for elephants. Though a little slow orally, all I have to do is stepping away to wait for 30 seconds. Mr.Rottmayer…”

Hobbes went to Jessica, grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her up from the floor,“If I were you, I’ll hope my daughter not as stubborn as myeself.”

“Let her go!!!”

The painful father shouted powerlessly and sadly, but it only made the man standing more violent.

Hobbes snapped with his fingers. Two persons dressed like waiters rushed into the hall and dragged Jessica to the backdoor where a van had been waiting for a long time.

Taking off the cap, cleaning up the suit which had been stained by Rottmayer, Hobbes got into the van at last.

And his workers had already did a injection to Jessica, making her come back to life.

Well, you see, Hobbes didn’t need a dead woman, for a dead woman would never tell him what he wanted. He grabbed Jessica’s hair without any mercy, said,“Now, you have plenty of time to tell me about your ex-colleague.”

Surprisingly, Jessica didn’t show much fear, she just frowned, asked in a doubtful tone,“John…Why you here? Something happened again?”

 

Senca green, one sugar, a dozen of donuts… oh, no, let’s make it half…Finch’s tummy seemed to grow like a six-month pregnant one… though Reese had no complain about being mistaken as the operator who offered sperm…but it did no good to Finch’s backbone.

So that’s conclusion. Just let Finch go on some diet!

Feeling satisfied with his consideration towards the boss, Mr.Reese,today, with a good preparation to faced the blame “I’m a very private man”, walked in to the library with his charming smile.

Bear didn’t rushed out to welcome him. Strange.

Reese frowned. He put down the breakfast, set his hand on the gun hiding under his suit coat.

But there was nobody there, not even Finch.

Finch went out hanging on a day without numbers? Strange.

Reese fell into thinking again. No, Grace’s painting show was now on, Finch wouldn’t go there to take the risk to be spotted.

Although Finch insisted he’s a private man, after the Root-event, he seemed get a little bit used to telling Reese his route in some way, for fear another kidnap.

Reese had no idea at all this time. So he took out the cell phone and just at the point he was turning on the GPS in Bear’s collar, a text message came：

Meet an old one. Don’t worry.

old one, that’s a strange word. As a man paying that much attention on wording, Finch didn’t said that was friend, so that would not a friend.

However, not enemy either.

Feeling confused about the text, Reese suddenly heard some lightly sound, coming upstairs.

He put the gun on the hallway at once, without any hesitation. Because the man coming up did the exactly same thing.

The same pose, same serious, and the same face.

 “Well, a fresh new way to greet a brother.”The uninvited guest put down his gun first, “don’t you recognize your own brother ever with the exactly same face?”

“Willard…”Reese gave out a name, shocked，“I thought you’re dead.”

“Almost.”Hobbes shook his head,“Not fit your prediction, uh?”

“I just want to stop you.”Reese shruged，“All those guys may deserve that kind of punishment, but Mr. Breslin is totally clean, you can’t keep a good person in jail, especially that hell-like jail.”

“Aw, if my memory didn’t go wrong, John, you took people’s life at sixteen. Don’t talk to me like you’re a good person .”

“That guy was……whatever，I don’t want a fight.”Reese put his gun down, pointing at the food at the table.“I think having breakfast together is a correct way to celebrate the reunion of brothers.”

 “My pleasure…but are you sure we don’t wait for the owner of this grand place? ”Hobbes glanced at the electric equipment which took most of the room, “He did you a great favor, somehow.”

Reese frowned，“I don’t know what’re you talking about.”

“You deny him? Well, that’s good, which means you care this man very much.”Hobbes opened the donuts box. It seemed a little hard for him to connect these obviously over-sweet romantic lovely desert with his agent brother. “But you have to admit, not every CIA agent had a zipped mouth like you, for example, Agent Jessica.”

Reese step forward, his eyes staring at Hobbes, “What have you done to her!”

 “As a warden of a prison holding the most dangerous prisoners, I mastered no less tortures skills than you, John.”

Hobbes knocked at one computer screen，“ I think my prison is perfect with that little network shortage. If I block the links to the outer world, that damn warm-heart doctor wouldn’t have sent that e-mail, bringing all those guys with heavy weapons, ruining my ship! Then none of my prisoners would go! I would not have had anything left!”

Hobbes grew angrier and angrier as he talked on. Reese knew too clear about the reason.

Back to childhood, his brother had already gained the love of controlling power. If something ever went a little out of his plan, he would be really angry and violent. Not until that rule-breaking guy begged his forgiveness, crying loudly and swearing he would never do that again, would Hobbes let this issue done.

And now, he and Finch destroyed his most proud prison, how could he not be angry? In fact, when Reese didn’t hear the news of Hobbes arrestment, he already worried a bit. But the surprising result that he could find out Rottmayer’s and Jessica’s ID, getting their information so to get to them, was totally out of Reese’s expectation.

 “Do you think all the things I’ve done is building a ship prison? ”Hobbes looked at Reese，the fierce fire of anger seemed to burn out his clam at any moment，“Do you have any idea how I get orders from my guest all over the world ? How I get those monsters down and locked them in? Do you really believe burning one ship can destroy all my client-web, my business, my power?  The blue prints’ in my brain, the money’s in the bank, I can build up a new ship any time I want!”

“So..er…maybe you can start now…”Reese shrugged, showing not a slightly doubt of Hobbes’s ability, in a joking tone he always was, “Or you want me to recommend some great architect experts?”

 “John，I’ve been telling you to make things in order, don’t you remember?”Hobbes smiled，which made Reese feel quite freezing，“The first thing on my list, is to invite the greatest prison escapist Mr.Breslin to my ship again.  With all suggestions he gave practically, I’m sure this time, he’ll spend all his rest of life in my ship, until the god of death come to release him.”

 “Will，I can’t，Mr.Breslin vanished ten days after he got out. No one knows his track. Don’t you get Jessica? Her father is a good buddy to Breslin. Maybe he can tell you something…”

Reese tried to distract the conversation to other people, but it didn’t work with Hobbes.

 “If he did I won’t come to you，John，I know it’s not your expert. But since your friend can hack the ship computer system to get Breslin’s information, I believe he can help me.”Hobbes looked at the drinks, and then he picked up the Senca green, “Or Should I invite him to have a drink in person?”

Not finishing his words, Hobbes felt a great pressure on his neck. Reese moved fast like a hunting cheetah, with no time he pressed Hobbes on the table, and Hobbes felt his head was about to bomb up, “Don’t you lay a finger on him! Or I’d love to be orphan again.”

Hobbes hardly found his breathe. He slammed his forehead heavily on Reese’s. Hurt it might be, but he got his freedom back. Reese dizzied for a very short second and Hobbes didn’t waste it. He stroke on Reese face and got him down on the floor.

Reese immediately gave back a punch.

It seemed like they would have a big fight, but Hobbes suddenly spread his hands. “Enough, John, I’m not coming for a fight. Why not just introduce me to your friend? I’ll leave as soon as this issue done and I’m not gonna leave him in any trouble.”

 “My friend will never do you this favor, so I know you’ll let him be in trouble.”Reese let go Hobbes，stood up and flicked the dust off his suit，“Hobbes，you didn’t fail. All that happened is just a clean person left the prison, which he doesn’t belong to. To some degree, you’re really wrong to put him in the cage! Why not just let it go and forget it? ”

“……Maybe you’re right.”Hobbes stood up and flicked too，“See you later, bro.”

“Where’re you going?”Reese would not let him leave until he was sure that Hobbes gave up connecting with Finch.

“To find some architects. If you want to revenge someone, recommend him to me.”Hobbes said，going downstairs quickly，“Don’t follow me.”

Reese stopped. After Hobbes went out of the library，he left Finch a audio message：

Wherever you are, come back now.

No one can take him away from me again. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside an old fashion book café, Finch ordered one sencca green, one coffee and a cream-chocolate cake.

Bear was lying at his feet quietly. The only effective way to refuse the temptation to chew up all the books in this house was undoubtedly sleeping.

Finch sat still, it was clear that he was waiting for someone, with a complex emotion of expecting and worries – because for a slow-adapted man like him, looking at the wrist watch every five minutes, under the circumstance without bullets, bombs, numbers or wounded Reese, is really not that common.

Does he still have the same favor as he was a little boy? Thought Finch could dig out most people’s profile, he still couldn’t make sure he made the right order, for the man he was waiting for, had vanished from the civil world for more than 20 years without any internet marks.

So when Finch saw him in the tsunami news, not as a body of course, he was so delighted as if he had won the big hit lottery – though he would not run out of money for a very long time.

 “Are you sure she will come?”The café owner，a white hair old man, the former surveillance agent for the East Germany, said,“I don’t think it’s a good place to date.”

“I’m sure he will like this, you see, when he’s very young, he kept telling me how much he hated modern technology…”Finch paused for a while，“He’s as private as I’m…”

“It can’t stop you from watching yet, Harold.”

The same elegant accent was heard at the door, then footsteps closer.

The old man turned his head. After all he’s a man saw lots of things, he soon recognized the fact of “twins” and then he just shook his head, going back to the counter.

 “I’m so happy to see you again, Ben.”Finch was trying to conceal his excitement, but his voice was just out of his control and turned into a little sharp, shaking tone. He looked at Benjamin’s face carefully，“You seems a little tired.”

“After surviving a tsunami, that’s normal.”Ben glanced at the food on the table. He soon picked up the fork and started eating the chocolate on the cake, without any asking.

Finch smiled. Yes, Little Ben just liked the chocolate. He had to finish the flour part for him every time

But Ben didn’t waste anything this time. Mouth by mouth, he ate up all the cake.

Finch was a little surprised, but he let it pass quickly. He kept smiling, and tried to start a conversation, “I’m glad I don’t have to eat that tasteless cake again.”

“If you’ve been trapped in an island for more than 20 years, you’ll break all your food favor.”Ben put down the fork, looking at his brother’s clothes with his green-blue eyes. Finch could tell if there is envious or jealous in them. “But how could you know? Dad took me to that damn hell island and left you to a wealthy farm owner. You’ll never know.”

The smile of Finch’s face collapsed. Now he knew all those miserable memories still haunted inside Ben’s heart. He looked straightly into Ben’s eyes, showing his honesty and sadness.

“Ben, I’m sorry about all you’ve been through…I’ve tried to find you, many times, but things just happened and …I’m sorry, Ben, I’m really, really sorry.”

“Harold, you took me wrong. I’m not blaming you, not any more, not now. In fact I feel graceful to be there, that is my island, my assessment.”

To Finch’s surprise, Ben stopped this topic, and he even stretched himself leisurely, which is quite a luxury for Finch, who had pins in his neck and backbones. “Finally I have something totally belongs to me. I don’t have to share with anyone…but nature is powerful, no one can escape.”

“I want to make up all we’ve missed these years.”Finch wanted to express his concerns anxiously, but more eager he was, less words he could say, “There’s something haunting me now so I can’t stay with you long, but I will do everything to make you feel better… If you want to have an island, I know there’re some very fancy ones around the Australia and New Zealand and I can talk to them…”

“No, Harold，you don’t understand, I don’t want to have An island, I want to have MY island back.”Ben looked into Finch’s eye, as if he could dug out the deepest secret from his heart.

And in fact, Ben actually could feel something dark inside his shining innocent brother. For many times he suffered from unknown anxiety and unease when he was still on the island keeping everything under controlled. The pressure was so heavy, nearly made him cry.

So he knew, there must be something hidden in Finch’s heart and he absolutely didn’t want anybody to share that burden with him.

Ben changed himself into a relaxed pose. “Harold，tell me, how did you find me?”

“Well, I saw the news and you were in the TV screen, though only a little corner, I recognized…”

“Don’t play tricks on me, you know I know that.”Ben leaned, “Do you spy on people?”

Finch’s eyes were wild opened.

“I’m you, Harold. I spied my people on the island. I don’t know how could I do that… you know I’m a person against any infringement about privacy, but I just did, not with a single guilty…So I knew you did the same thing, with pride and proud, don’t you ?”

“I save people…”Finch gave up pretending. All the efforts in telling something not true would be wasted in front of Ben, this natural perfect lie detector for Harold Finch. “But you kill people, just to keep them with you!”

“If they don’t leave, I’ll never do that.”Ben felt quite satisfied to see Finch get off his mask of kindness. At the end, he and Finch had nothing in common. Finch is kind and gentle, he kept rabbits as pets; Ben also kept rabbits, but he just used them to test if the high-tension electric net worked. “Now give a order to your smart toy, tell me the way back to the island.”

“What? You want to go back?”Finch surprised, “That Island is sunk! In a tsunami, you know that!”

“It can’t be; the island has an inconceivable power that beyond all your talent minds.”Ben could feel the changing feeling in Finch’s eyes: oh my poor little brother, he suffered so much that he got insane! But Ben just didn’t want to explain. He seized Finch’s arm, saying in an ineluctable tone,“You want to make up for me, right? Then you just give out that order, and let me go.”

“I’m sorry, Ben, I’ll never give it any order.”Finch looked down on the table, for not to let Ben see the tears rolling in his eyes.

“I should have known the answer. You always take what I really want and give me something I don’t want, and then you call it a ‘make up.”Ben the fork to the plate, clicking up a sharp sound, “I’m leaving.”

“Ben…”Finch grabbed Ben’s hand, if he let him go, he could not catch up with him, “I will do everything for you, just not concerned with that system.”

“Well, Finch, see, one don’t want thing for a wanted one.”Ben signed.

“I,I…”Finch wanted to tell his only family in the world that was not what he really meant, but he found himself lack of words, and sadly, what Ben said was exactly the truth.

He always took the truly wishes from others and then gave them some other things as a “make-up”.

Like Nathan, he wanted to protect the irrelevant people’s lives;

Like Grace, she wanted to stay with him forever.

He betrayed all their hopes.

“Then please, just stop watching me.”Ben got rid of Finch’s hands, stepping out of the café.

Finch lean again the sofa, feeling a sharp hurt pain stabbing in his heart.

Was it from the neck or the back? Or it’s just simply a heart broken feeling again?

Bear noticed something on master’s face. He stood up, nicking Finch hands setting on his knees

 “Thank you, bear.”Finch smile weakly. He rubbed bear’s head gently, and after a while for recovering, he walked slowly back to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments~ My first language is not English so I can't write it fast. But I will try my best ~ and if I make some strange expressions, please excuse me... ← I know it's a strang sentence though...

This not-so-pleasant reunion made Finch keep wondering about Benjamin’s past 20 years, so when he stepped into the library, the warm welcome, or a hug, really surprised him a lot.

“Mr. Reese, I hope this welcome manner is a kind of copy of Bear’s.”Finch felt a little dizzy and hard to breathe, so he pushed him away.”

“Why didn’t you answer my phone or message?” Reese was too worried to care Finch’s resistance and he even didn’t step back, “Everything all right, Finch ? anything or anyone strange?”

 “Yes, you.” Finch took out his anger to Reese, “There’s no number today, why are you here? Haven’t I told you that I’m a very private person! You left me messages? Don’t you there’re thousands of cheat and fraud stemming from messages leaking? You… ”

“I’m worried about you, Finch.”

Reese said, more like a whisper, and the care in his eyes made Finch clam down a little and re-consider the words he just said.

“I told you I was just meeting an old one…” Finch lowered his sound and tried to show some sorry about the rudeness just now, but Reese didn’t care that at all.

 “Some accident happened…” Reese looked in Finch’s eyes and told him everything about Hobbes, “I’m so sorry to get you involved in this mess.”

Finch’s finger laid still on the keyboard, with no idea which database he should hacked to find out such an illegal jail’s warden. Hobbes, John’s twin brother, had been filed as a dead man for many years. “No, John, this is not what  I worry about. The problem is, you two look so much alike, if he comes in the library someday, I will never know…”

“Bear doesn’t tell people from eyes, he can smell it out. But we’ll call him Plan B.” Reese gave Bear a soft touch on its head, “If I have to leave you, like I’m out for the numbers, Bear will protect you.”

“Wait,  you have to leave me ?” Finch’s eyes were wild open, “You are going to keep me accompanied all the time?”

“Of course, from now on, I won’t be away from you for more than 100 meters. So you don’t have to worry whether man coming towards you is me or not.”

Agent Reese smiled brightly about his well-prepared protection, but his boss was obviously not so up to this idea—he just could not get rid of the thought that there’s some emotional aims in Reese’s plan.

“Mr. Reese, I’m a …”

“Very private person. I see. But now we’ve got a situation, right?” Reese shrugged, walking to the desk to get donuts, but as soon as he stretch out his hands, a sharp warning sound pierced the air loudly, making he covered his ears at once.

“What the fuck…”Reese was still covering his ears, while Finch was tapping the keyboard quickly as if he was fighting back another genius hacker.

The uncomfortable sharp sound stopped at last. Reese came near the computer and he just saw Finch’s picture on the screen. “What? The machine miss you so much that she took a sefie for you?”

“No, it’s not my photo.” Finch felt the fear was eating him up from inside. He could hardly type anything, “This is our new number…”

“Number?” Reese was surprised, “When did the machine start to give out photos instead of security numbers? And why did she give out your photo?”

“Because he doesn’t have a security number. He disappeared in the civil world long before the security system became universal. But the machine knows he’s very important to me so it gave me his photo directly.” Finch turned around, lifted up his head and looked at Reese,  with his eyes full of worry, “Mr. Reese, you’ve just said your brother wants to find me, right?”

“He is attempting to …”

“I know who he has found.” Finch took a deep breath, then he held Reese’s hand laying on his seat-back, “Mr. Reese, promise me you will save this number at any price, will you?”

When a private person like Finch dropped all his privacy and held you hand so tight, the only thing you could do was to say yes.

Reese grasped back and said, “Always, Finch.”

 

Benjamin opened his eyes in a steel-made room. He felt a great pain all over his body, especially his neck down near his ears. The hurt was so terrible that reminded him of the marathon around the island—he once lose a bet to Hurley that he had to run around the island which took him five hours to finish—but now the pain was at least ten time serious. Benjamin had to bite his lips to keep himself conscious and forced himself to think.

He rubbed the neck part which hurt most, and he felt a kind of burn scar. No, that’s not a burn, it was stun gun.

As Benjamin lifted up his hand, some ding-dang sound came up. Benjamin frowned at the handcuffs around his wrists. Those handcuffs were with long chains welded on the steel walls. They limited his movement within this roughly 40 centiares room.

Benjamin shook his head for a few time to force himself to think. He could remember the date with Harold in the café, and also his refuse about helping him back to the island. Then he left the café angrily and went back to his temporary shelter.

Last time, after shifting the gear to change the island position, the island sent he out, too. But with a identity as a millionaire, another miracle of the powerful island, Benjamin was able to live a good life. He could hire someone to kill for him, pay to chase down Wes Moore and find out all the 815 flight passengers to go back.

However, the island forgot this material support this time. Benjamin was flooded out by the Tsunami, without any omens. He was accepted as one of the suffer of the natural disaster. He could only live in the shabby settler provide by the U.S. government.

Right, it happened on his way back to the shelter. Just right in front of his house, there’s a man waving hello to him. That was a tall handsome man, but Benjamin seemed to feel some insidiousness behind that charming smile, so he just nodded to him and walked away quickly.

Ant then, he was took down by a great hard shock.

Was it that man locked him here? Why? Did he work for Wes Moore?

Benjamin soon disclaimed this thought. Wes Moore was long-gone, with his money and power. No one outside would tried that hard to find such a secret island.

So who is he ?  He waved to him, like a friend. Did he plan to get Harold but mistook him as Harold?

Benjamin wanted to find the answer, but now his head was hurting him to dead. He kneaded  his neck and shoulder, sitting up.

The door opened just then. That man came in with a tray, smiling to Benjamin and said, “I’m sorry to invite you here like this, but you know, there’s extreme sometimes.”

Benjamin looked at his tray, senca green, donuts, ok, that’ s it. He definitely took him as Harold.

But Benjamin didn’t tell the truth at once, he shook his hands, making the mental around his wrist ding-dang ding-dang, “This extreme?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just, er, some precaution.” The man was still smiling, but not even thinking about taking off those handcuffs for him, “You must be hungry. Here, just some snacks.”

And now, Benjamin was a little confused. Should he tell him that he was not Harold, or keep playing Harold to get more detail information?

The man seemed to get cool as Benjamin didn’t eat or drink. He stood by Benjamin’s bed, looking down with his cold green eyes.

Benjamin sighed, tappin on the man’s back of his hand gently, “What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you act so weird. Why not just get those things off me and then we can talk about this? ”

Benjamin’s attitude brought back some friendliness to the man’s face, he took out a key from his fantastic bespoke suit pocket—well, Benjamin thought he had seen enough good suits today. He opened the handcuffs and said, “I’m sorry, Finch. I’m afraid you will blame me for the stun gun, so I had to do this.”

“…Why don’t you tell me your trouble?” Benjamin had no idea about Harold fake names, but since the man called him Finch, then let him be Finch temporarily.

“Finch, do you remember that black jail we took down last time? You did me a great favor but later I realized that we’ve made a mistake during that mission. So I want to ask you help again. Would you help me to fix this up?” Hobbes didn’t know much about the details so he choose an ambiguous expression, “I think you can easily find out some one, um? depending on your technical skills?”

Benjamin picked a donut and took a bite, there’s too much cream and it formed a white circle on his lips, “But I don’t have equipment…”

“This place is new and the network is a little lagging. You can draw a rough blueprint first, I will get all you need as soon as possible. ”

Hobbes was still bothered by the last failure, so he made internet appliance the last thing in his new steel castle. However, he needed Finch to help him catch back all the rats escaped, as long as Finch believed that he “is” John, internet was out of question.

Hobbes was thinking about the network when Benjamin raised up his head. Hobbes smiled, handed his handkerchief to him, “On your lips.”

“Oh, thanks.” Benjamin smiled back, but he was doing his math quickly in mind, “There’s no need to buy new equipment, you can go to my studio. We can work there.” Benjamin was quite sure that Harold had a surveillance studio like the one he had on the island. “What’s more, I have lots of software there…”

“No, you must do it here.” Hobbes’s tone grew tough in a sudden, which made Benjamin frightened—look frightened, precisely.

Hobbes realized he’s kind of out of control, so he took a deep breath, and tried to stay calm, “I have my reason, Finch, please understand me. I’m not doing this on purpose, I just have to make things right.”

“You keep saying things like you have lots of trouble, but you haven’t told me a word till now.” Benjamin stared at Hobbes, showing truthfulness with his ice blue eyes. “Talk to me, we can deal with it together. We’re friends, right?”

“…Finch, you said we’re friend, but so far you haven’t call my name , not even once.” Hobbes frowned, “Do you hide something from me ?”

To be honest, Benjamin’s acting was really perfect, but it was the perfectness that made Hobbes hesitated. How could a man be so kind and ready to help after a stun gun and handcuffs?

Had he already figure out that he wasn’t John, and he was just playing tricks to trap him?

Benjamin was blank for a while. How could he know this man’s name? All right, He tried to trap him for some details and now he made him wondered instead. “No, I just, I just think you are in trouble…”

“My name, Finch.” Hobbes gazed at Benjamin with a chilling murderous look.

Benjamin suddenly recalled the memory of John Locke, who was used to show his strength by completely control of the others. Well, he was dead at last, killed by Benjamin.

Will it do so this time? It’s weird but Benjamin couldn't help to feel interesting and the name just slipped out his mouth, “Oh, John…”

“…Sorry, Finch, it’s my fault. Erm, this stuff just made me a suspicious nerd.” Hobbes breathed a sigh of relief. He waved, and some guards carried some old equipment into this room, “I only have this stuff. You can write me a shopping list, I will get them for you.”

“Are you saying that I can’t leave?” Benjamin frowned, “Are you gonna jail me here, John?”

“I’d prefer the word ‘keep’ if you don’t mind.” Hobbes gave Benjamin no more explanation but a official smile, and then he walked out of the room.

Now, “Finch” was just wondering why this “John” act so weird, but later, Hobbes knew, he would soon find out he was not his ex-CIA brother. Of course he could try to threaten Reese to know more about their relationship, but Hobbes didn’t want to take the risk that Finch was rescued by John.

Hobbes returned to his own office, dialed a number with the secured telephone, “Give me the report when the sun rises tomorrow , or you will be my first guest in the new Tomb.”


	4. chapter 4

Benjamin was putting those equipments in order deliberately, while two soldier-like guards were standing at his door.  
The possibility of a successful escape was too slim. Ben decided to stay and watch before a perfect plan came out.  
Ben set all the things up. It must take Hobbes a while to find a CRT screen in these days. He pushed the power button, made some basic setting, and then finally reached the internet – thought connecting through a phone wire was outdated for the outside world, it was still the major network methods on the island.   
But at such a slow net speed, Ben couldn’t find anything except some pure text website. He stretched his legs and arms, relaxing himself.   
Damn it, the burning on his neck hurt so much that Ben could hardly think anything.  
The first thought came into his mind was asking help from Harold.  
But how could he find Harold while being captured in this cage? What’s worse, he had just asked Harold not to trace him down…  
The donuts and Sencha Green came into sight, bringing a thought to Ben. He taped the keyboard quickly to search the café they met that day.  
The café’s website was not a hot spot, with less than 10 hits a day. And there was little comment in its BBS.  
Ben typed some words and post a message on the BBS.  
“Sencha green seems to be popular lately. I got two offers of that in one day.”  
Finishing the comment, Ben logged off. Now he could only hope that Harold could find this single message in a massive information database.  
The second thing Ben did on online was to search all the disasters, naturally or factitiously, in order to find the key point to go back to the island, like that crashed plane.   
Ben thought if he could find out that particular event and recomposed the situation, then he could return to the island. And as he expected, there was a serious explosion, a ship explosion on the Atlantic Ocean, just on the high sea between America and Morocco. And that ship was an extraordinary Suez cruise with a displacement of over 100,000 tons. For better or worse, it was an illegal private prison which had kept the most dangerous criminals on the earth ever. After the explosion, it was broke, but its warden, Willard Hobbes, was missing. It was reported that he died with his ship, but his body was never found.   
Wait, an illegal private jail on the ocean? Escaping from prison? Wasn’t that the case John had mentioned? John said they had made a mistake so they had to get that escaping expert back. Was this Warden Hobbes the person John tried to look for?  
But if it was like that, Harold would have been happy to help him. It was good. Why did he kidnap him, keep him in this cage, and force him to do so?  
That means, the escaping specialist was not a bad ass, at least, he hadn’t done something which made Harold consider him deserve the dark jail. So, the warden wouldn’t be who they were looking for.  
John was so desperate to find that escapist, and he was related to that ship. Would he be that warden?  
This guess shocked Ben a little. However, he thought this possibility was too small.   
And his train of thought was stuck. He could almost sure that John had something to do with that black jail, but with so little information he couldn’t think out the whole picture.  
Talking to John would be the fastest way to get more details. It was risky. He had been apart from Harold for so many years; it would not be difficult for John to find out he was a fake. But, it was for so many years departure that made him surprised. He could still predict some of Harold’s behaviors, which gave him confidence to imitate Harold.   
It was worth risking.  
Okay, let’s have some information sharing, John.  
Ben cleared up the browsing history, and then walked to the door, smiled to the guards politely. “I want to talk to John, would you please pass this message to him?”  
That two guards exchanged a glimpse, shaking their heads, “No, sir. Our command is to protect, not information transferring.”  
Ben kept smiling, “Don’t be so strict. Okay, you won’t be my mail delivery men, and then I will ask him in person. You two just walk behind to protect me, will it work?”  
Ben walked out as saying that suggestion, and he was immediately stopped by them.   
“Sir, you can’t leave.” The guards turned the gun at Ben, “Please stay in your room.”  
“Relax! Okay! Okay!” Ben shook his head and stepped back, “You guys caught me! You know I’m cleared! How can I run without any weapons?”  
“Stay in your room, sir.” The guards didn’t agree with Ben, they let him go back in the room with a pointing gun.  
“You’re the boss.” Ben put his hands in his pants pocket, shrugged his shoulders to show his discontent, suddenly, he turned to one guard, “Is this your boss’s order that you can’t hurt me?”  
“Of course, Sir.”  
“That means, you can’t hurt me under any circumstances, I assume?”  
“Yes…Ouch!”  
A retractable baton stroke at that guard’s forehead, he immediately fell down and blacked out. And his gun was already in Ben’s hands.  
A fierce noise of gunshots pierced the silence around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hobbes looked through the report, which came to him ten hours earlier than the deadline, with his eyebrows frowned.  
The private detective he hired had found a Chinese man named Tao. It was completely a coincident. The moment the detective showed Tao the photo provided by Hobbes, Tao began to talk so much about this man, Reese of course to make him believe that he was a good friend to this urban legendry ‘Man in Suit’.  
“I can tell you more about him if you can pay the price!”  
The drunk Chinese man regretted for what he had said later.  
After a not-so-serious-as-it-seemed torture, Tao had told lots of stories about Reese and his secret friend, Finch. Hobbes looked at that 7-page-file, couldn’t help thinking why his brother made friends with a man with a big mouth.  
Anyway, apart from the hero story about how they co-operated to destroy an illegal casino, according to the report, Reese really had a great care in Finch.  
“John said they were friends, and Finch had saved his life so he cared for him a lot. But Finch said they were only workmates. If you ask my opinion, I think friend is not close enough to describe their relationship. Have you ever seen a man give a house to his male friend as a birthday gift? And that dog John has kept! It’s really a bad dog! It ate up my money! Eighty million! But that dog follows every orders from Finch! What? You said that’s common? Ok, there’s another thing. Once, we slipped into the illegal casino undercovered, but the bad guys caught us and tied us to the chair. They threatened to kill us with the Russian Bullet. John was calm when the gun pointed at me, but when it turned to Finch, he was so angry that he broke the plastic ropes with bear hands and kicked those guys up! What? Lover? oh, I didn’t say that. But if you are willing to die for someone, I think that’s very close to love. ”  
Hobbes felt a little headache when he finished the line.  
Lover, that was the relationship between Reese and Finch. No wonder Finch looked so strange when he talked to Hobbes. Reese was a gentleman, but he never spared sweet words to people, especially to someone he cared. Hobbes treated Finch so politely, so far from the way of lovers; no wonder Finch would suspect his identity.  
But, did he have to flirt with Finch to let him believe he was Reese?!  
‘Finch’s face’ (which was actually Benjamin’s) came into Hobbes’s mind: a common mid-age man, so ordinary that you couldn’t tell him apart from others in a crowd; manners which failed to wake up one’s protection because it couldn’t be described as gentle or soft; the only advantage of his face was that big blue eyes; ok, considering his age, let’s count the smooth skin in. Those features couldn’t make up an image matched his brother taste, so, why did John get so into him, willing to die for him?  
Hobbes began to walk back and forth in his room. He tried to remember all the details of Reese based on his childhood memory to find a appropriated way to get along with Finch.  
Reese entered for the army and left home at the age of 18, that was all Hobbes could remember. How would John act in love? That was a mystery to Hobbes.  
No, all the love relations were mystery to Hobbes, though he was never lack of women. He had never felt so-called true love in his life so far.  
Love was the biggest problem to Warden Hobbes, above all the unbreakable prisons.  
The alert clock rang in a sudden. As soon as Hobbes turned on the monitor screen, a guarding soldier ran in to report, “Sir! Mr. Finch had just tried to escape!”  
“What?” Hobbes was surprised, did Finch figured out that he was not John Reese so soon? “Where’s he now?”  
“We got him. But we got some gunshots…”  
Hobbes seized that soldier’s collar, “Don’t tell me you’ve killed him. I will make you sharks’ feed.”  
The soldier was scared, and he said in a weak voice, “No, sir. He had a light scratch of the bullet, not serious. We’ve given him treatment already. He’s cuffed in the room now. Here is his weapon.”  
“Weapon?” Hobbes looked at that small black baton, he had seen this ‘pen’ in Finch’s pocket before, but it didn't strike him as a weapon. He just thought it was a teaching pointer. “How can it be a weapon?”  
Hobbes clicked some button and opened a video file. With the limit angle from the camera, he couldn’t see how Finch fooled that guard, but he saw him knocked down the soldiers, grabbed their guns, and then rushed out of the trap in a rapid speed. Those beautiful fights made Hobbes a little excited.  
Well, at last, there was something great and valuable in this man.  
Hobbes put the file from Mr. Tao back in the drawer, picked an elegant clean handkerchief, then went to visited Finch – with a smile that he didn’t know about himself.

Ben struggled to get rid of the handcuff, which proved to be foolish. Those cuffs were so tight that it would never go off his hands without a key.  
What’s worse, the movement made his wound in the upper arm hurt again.  
He was too careless this time. He thought John want to get something from him, so he would not hurt him. It would gave him at least a chance to see where he was if he could knocked off those guards. But he never believed that they would shot at him, just like their boss didn’t care his life at all.  
Keep him here and protect him? What a fucking bad lie!  
Ben hit the bed with the cuff to make a loud noise, expressing his anger. Not long after his angry explosion, the door opened.  
“That’s how you keep me and protect me?” Ben didn’t even raised his head.  
“I’m sorry, Finch. I’m really sorry.” Hobbes walked to him and sat at his bed directly, touching the white bandage covering his wound softly, “I didn’t know they would do so… but I didn’t know you would attack them, either. If you want anything, just tell me. You don’t have to have a fight.”  
“I’ve told them I want to see you; they just didn’t let me go!” Ben was a little confused for this close touching, but he persuaded himself that it was only a John-style-sorry. “John, I don’t understand. Why do you keep me here? I’ve promised you that I will help you to do what you want. I never break my words. Why don’t you get those people away from me? I’m so annoyed with them hanging around!”  
“Finch, I’ve told you, it is an extreme situation. I have to do this for your safety. We’ve been in so many dangers before, and you always trust me, don’t you?” According to Tao, Finch would followed John in most cases, so Hobbes wanted to have a try, to see whether Finch really preferred this push.  
“John, I, I always trust you, but, but I smell something different this time.” Ben frowned. He was a master in playing psychology tricks, so it was not difficult for him to find Hobbes’ real purpose. His gentle came with a kind of tough, though none of his words or body language told you he wanted to make him unhappy. Usually, it meant “I don’t want to have a fight, but I can’t do as what you said.”  
Ok, Ben didn’t mean to fix on this guarding problem. That wasn’t what he cared the most.  
“I’ve found some news online. On the day that Tomb ship exploded, the other side of the world, on the Pacific, there was a Tsunami. If you spot them out on a map, you can see they are exactly opposite to each other… ”  
And at the midpoint was the church where I went back to My Island last time.  
Of course, Ben kept the last line in his stomach.  
“The world is a ball, Finch, you can find any two places on a map and they will always be opposite to each other. I think it is nothing but a coincident.” Hobbes kept caressing Ben’s arms gently, spoke in a soft mild voice, “Anyway, the same things won’t happen again. If they lay a finger on you, I will throw him into a shark mouth… Well, does it hurt now?”  
Hobbes took out the handkerchief, holding Ben’s hands and cleaned his fingers one by one.  
A shark mouth? Did it mean they were on a ship now? But he couldn’t feel any shaking… No, if the ship was big enough, it would be very stable and the guests on board would felt like standing on the ground…  
Ben was so busy calculating all the possibilities that he didn’t feel anything embarrassing even though Hobbes was acting so intimately. “No, it’s nothing…You can go now, I’m much better now.”  
“Really? You really don’t anything from me?” Hobbes continued his “care”.  
“It’s, It’s nothing, seriously.” Now Ben felt a little averse, but he said to himself John was Finch’s good friend, he could not show his impatient for his friend consideration, “I need all the profiles of prisoners from the Tomb… I can check them up by myself, of course, but you see, the network here is so outdated. I can only find some basic information, as for the top files in the government’s data base, nothing can be done by now.”  
Hobbes didn’t understand, “What’s the point of finding all the prisoners’ profiles? Does it help to find Mr. Breslin?”  
Oh, Breslin, he finally got a name. Ben took a deep breath, pretending he was a real world-class hacker, “Have you heard of a saying that there’re only six people between any two people in the world? Some prisoner on that ship, will be the first man of those six.”  
“I think it is just a saying to get the girls into bed. Are you telling me you really believe in that?” Hobbes said in a joking tongue. He was also surprised to find himself suited in the boyfriend role so quickly – he could even say some sally words to tease Finch.  
Ben rolled his eyes, “It’s not for flirting, it’s a persuadable conclusion of social psychology and statistics…”  
Hobbes shrugged, “Ok, you got me. Then you write me the computer list and I’ll get the network and profiles ready.”  
“Thanks. If I need something else, I’ll let you know.” Ben didn’t know a lot about computer, he just wrote down all the high tech products he could tell. He wrote the list in a few minutes, and gave it to Hobbes.  
“Wow, profession is profession.” Seeing this expensive list, Hobbes couldn’t hold his sigh, “They’ll be on your desk tomorrow. You must be tired today, have a good rest, don’t mess around anymore.”  
Ben smiled ironically, “How can I mess around with this cuff, John?”  
It was only a bitter smile, but now for Hobbes, it seemed like a sort of …coquetry?  
Oh my, what else should he do now?  
The answer was quite clear : a good kiss for a goodbye moment.  
But, to kiss a man?  
Hobbes looked into Benjamin’s blue eyes. Knowing nothing about Hobbes struggle, Ben thought he had something to tell him, so he looked back and smiled to him.  
This action, for Hobbes, was definitely a sign of waiting for a goodnight kiss.  
Okay, all for these beautiful eyes, velvet blue, with a little jade green, just like the color of his favourite butterfly.  
“Good night, Finch.”  
A dry and cool feeling smoothly went over his lips, Benjamin’s first reaction was to give him a punch, but with cuffs he could only made a metal noise.  
“Save you hug, your arm are hurt.” Hobbes mistook Ben’s reaction as an attempt to hug him, so he tapped Ben’s stiff shoulder gently, and left his room.  
Ben couldn’t gather his mind for a while. He almost passed out when he realized that Hobbes really kissed him! On his lips!  
Oh my god, Harold! You, you are in such a relation with this John?  
Ben thought he had got a big problem now.


End file.
